Petalnose
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Queen: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl = Petal Petalnose Petalnose Petalnose |familyt = Mate: Son: Daughter: |familyl = Rainfur Sagenose Mintfur |mentor = None |apps = Sagenose |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks = None }} Petalnose is a very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Petal is a kittypet with two kits, named Mint and Sage. Petal's Twoleg is abusive, not feeding her and trapping her inside his Twoleg nest. Her mate, Rainfur, wants to save Petal but whenever he tries to get close to her, the Twoleg throws stuff at him. The Twoleg locks Petal inside the nest once her kits are born but he doesn't feed her, and she doesn't have enough milk to keep the kits alive. Rainfur is soon forced to ask the Clan cats for help, to which Firestar agrees, and eventually, SkyClan saves Petal and her kits from death. :When Rainfur and the SkyClan cats come to rescue her and her kits, Petal is first worried about her Twoleg, but follows Rainfur out of the nest. Occasionally, Petal and Rainfur go back to the Twoleg nest for herbs when asked. Shortly after she is rescued, Clovertail temporarily nurses her kits while Petal recovers. Before Rainfur goes to fight off the rats with the rest of the fit warriors, he and Petal decide to become Clan cats, and are accepted into SkyClan together. Petal becomes Petalnose, while Rainfur keeps his name. :Her mate is later killed in the attack when Sandstorm chooses to save Firestar instead of Rainfur. Echosong, SkyClan's medicine cat, is the one who tells Petalnose the news about her mate. During Rainfur's vigil, Petalnose and her kits grieve for him throughout the night. :Petalnose is later seen sitting outside the nursery while watching Cherrypaw, Sparrowpaw, and Clovertail's kits' ceremonies. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Petalnose appears as Sagepaw's mentor, appearing in many training sessions with him. When Sagepaw is injured, Petalnose is very distraught, blaming herself for not watching him. Petalnose's reaction also makes Leafstar realize why Firestar said Clan cats don't usually mentor their own kin. :Petalnose is shown to be a good friend of Leafstar, often asking her if she can eat with her along with constantly supporting Leafstar, while also making sure her opinion is heard. She also shows obvious motherly affection towards both of her kits even when they are apprentices. :When the SkyClan cats find another cat who is clearly descended from the ancient SkyClan because of his powerful back legs, Petalnose tries to convince him to come join them. :Later, when Shrewtooth reveals to the Clan that he too, was trapped by his former Twoleg, she helps to comfort him and calm him down. Petalnose sympathizes for Shrewtooth, and convinces him to tell her his story. Her motherly nature calms Shrewtooth, allowing him to relax and sleep. After Shrewtooth falls asleep, she tells Leafstar about her feelings towards the Twolegs that trapped her and Shrewtooth in his den, and asks Leafstar if they can do anything to prevent more cats from suffering like her. She wants Leafstar to launch an attack on the Twoleg just to scare him enough that he won't continue keeping cats. :When the cats are preparing for the attack, Petalnose promises to keep an eye on Sagepaw, and is determined to face the Twoleg. During the attack, Petalnose and her kits are seen spitting vengeance and fury in front of the Twoleg. :Later, when a few of the SkyClan cats find an injured Twoleg kit, Petalnose feels like they shouldn't get involved and is surprised that the others are doing so much work to help the Twoleg kit. Petalnose is then seen helping carry branches to hide the camp. Later, she seems intent on revenge on her's and Shrewtooth's behalf when the attack on the Twoleg is led. She is left behind to defend the gorge when Leafstar and her patrol leave to help Stick. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc ''The Rescue :When Echosong frets about Birdpaw's appetite, Pealnose reassures her that none of them are eating much at the moment due to the heat. Later, when Nettlesplash, Birdpaw, and Honeypaw leave the gorge, Petalnose is seen eating with a group of three other cats. When Leafstar decides to follow them, Clovertail warns her to be careful, and Petalnose jokes that she wouldn't want to sink under the weight of her belly. When Leafstar comes back to the camp and is about to have her kits, Petalnose is seen watching with concern. After the kits have been born, she watches Leafstar's kits as they drink their mother's milk, and she says that she loves new kits. However, she is interrupted when Shrewtooth comes up to Leafstar's den with wool in his mouth, and Petalnose is surprised, wondering what it is. :Later, she is a part of the first patrol that attempts to rescue Leafstar. She tells the warriors on the patrol that they must go. Beyond the Code :After badgers attack a group of cats on patrol, Leafstar suggests sending out two groups of cats for more protection. Sparrowpelt, doubtful, tells that they'll make too much noise and scare away everything in the area. Petalnose says that the only other option is to become prey to badgers and foxes, and Sparrowpelt reluctantly agrees. That night, she is seen leaving camp with Patchfoot's patrol, returning with a squirrel. :At the Gathering, when Lichenfur notes that rain is on its way, Petalnose happily comments that they could use some. After the Flood :Patchfoot, Petalnose, and Fallowfern come up to Leafstar and suggest leaving the Clan, as they don't think it's right for their future kits. :When Leafstar assesses Sol and they see the abandoned Twoleg den, Leafstar explains that a mean old Twoleg used to live there, and he terrorized Shrewtooth, as well as Petalnose a long time ago. :As rogues near the camp, Petalnose stands in front of Echosong's den with a line of other warriors, and Leafstar thinks she might be right, that the gorge isn't the safest place for kits, but that at the moment they are united. During the battle, she is seen grappling with a rogue cat. After they are beaten, the lead rogue asks in disbelief what the warrior code is. Petalnose replies that without it, they'd all be pitiful and lost. Once the rogues leave, Leafstar thanks Petalnose, Patchfoot, and Fallowfern for fighting that night and says the Clan needs them. The three decide to stay with the Clan, proud to be a part of SkyClan. :After Leafstar banishes Sol, Petalnose is behind her, looking satisfied. Trivia Mistakes *Once, before she got her warrior name, she was mistakenly called Petalnose. *She has depicted in ''Beyond the Code and in After the Flood as a darker cat with white markings on her face. *She is mistakenly said to have fought in the first battle with the rats. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Rainfur: Daughter: :Mintfur: Son: :Sagenose: Grandkits: :Four unnamed kits: Grandson: :Fidgetpaw: Granddaughters: :Snipkit: :Curlypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations nl:Bloesemhartde:Blütenduftfr:Museau de Pétalefi:Terälehtiru:Цветоглазкаpl:Płatkowy Nos Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Queens Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Mentors Category:After the Flood characters Category:Senior warriors Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:The Rescue characters